Middleware can include one or more computer software elements that connect other software components or applications. For example, middleware sits “in the middle” between application software that may be working on different operating systems. Examples include EAI software, telecommunications software, transaction monitors, and messaging-and-queuing software. Middleware may include a set of services or technology stack that allows multiple processes running on one or more computer systems to interact and provides for interoperability in support of the move to coherent distributed architectures, which are most often used to support and simplify complex distributed applications.
One example of middleware is Oracle Fusion Middleware (OFM) that includes several software products from Oracle Corporation of Redwood Shores, Calif. Oracle Fusion Middleware spans multiple services, including Java EE and developer tools, integration services, business intelligence, collaboration, and content management and may implement open standards such as BPEL, SOAP, XML and JMS. Oracle Fusion Middleware can provide software for the development, deployment, and management of a service-oriented architecture (SOA).
In another example, Oracle Fusion Applications (OFA) is a portfolio of software products including financial, human resources, payroll, order management, manufacturing management, supply chain management and customer relationship management functions, produced by Oracle Corporation, that spans multiple services and applications. Oracle Fusion Applications may be referred to as an enterprise application suite having a combination of features and functionalities taken from other products such as Oracle E-Business Suite, JD Edwards, PeopleSoft and Siebel Applications product lines.
Enterprise application suites, such as Oracle Fusion Applications, can assimilate features from these other products as well as leveraging capabilities of underlying middleware, such as Oracle Fusion Middleware, using a technology stack including SOA, BPEL, BAM, JSF, Ajax, ESB etc, bringing together underpinnings, such as Business Structure, Security Model, Workflow Process, and Event Models.
Accordingly, what is desired is to solve problems relating to installing and configuring enterprise application suites, some of which may be discussed herein. Additionally, what is desired is to reduce drawbacks related to installing and configuring enterprise application suites, some of which may be discussed herein.